Write an equation to represent the following statement. $j$ is $25$ more than $3$. Solve for $j$. $j=$
The word ${\text{is}}$ means ${\text{equals}}$. So, we can write ${j}{\text{ is}}$ as ${j}=$. Next, let's translate ${25}$ more than $ 3$ : $\text{More than }}$ means ${25}$ is being $\text{added}}$ to $ 3$. So, we can write ${25}$ more than $ 3$ as $ 3 D+{25}$. Now let's write the whole equation together. ${j}= 3 D+{25}$ We can also write this as $ {j} = {25} + {3} $ or ${3} + {25} = {j} $ or $ {25} + {3} = {j} $. Now we can solve for ${j}$. Since ${j}$ is already by itself, we can add to solve: $\begin{aligned} {j} &= {3}+{25} \\ \\ {j} &={28} \end{aligned}$ The following equation matches this situation: $j=3+25$ $j=28$